Mi verdadero destino
by Zelda-182
Summary: ¿Cual sera el verdadero destino de Zelda? ¿Link? o... alguien mas
1. Capitulo I

"MI VERDADERO DESTINO"

CAPITULO I

Hoy ha pasado otro día de mi vida, sentada en el lago viendo el amanecer pensando en lo que me ha pasado últimamente y preguntándome por que...

Todo empezó el día, en que aun siendo un niño, llego a  mi vida aquel hylian que cambiaria mi vida:

- Quién eres tu?

  Cómo lograste entrar?

- Creo que no te acuerdas de mi, pero haré que los recuerdos regresen a tu mente

(Saca la ocarina del tiempo y toca una hermosa melodía) 

- No puede ser! 

  No puedes ser tu!!!

Y lo abrasé como si jamás hubiera abrasado a alguien...

- Link!!

Y así empezamos una nueva vida siendo unos grandes amigos, viviendo aventuras juntos y por separado...

- En este último viaje te tardaste mucho, yo creí que ya no regresarías a verme

- Claro que si, pero... creo que dejare de hacerlo por aun mas tiempo

- Por qué?! Bueno... pero vas a procurar regresar pronto, no es así???

- ...Si, pero mi hermana, Aryll, esta en Termina con mi abuela y... mi abuela esta muy enferma y me da miedo dejarlas solas, no voy a regresar hasta ver que las dos están bien

- mmmm... que malo, espero que logre recuperarse pronto tu abuela, pero... procura cuidarla mucho para que... regreses pronto, de acuerdo???

- Esta bien, si puedo y tengo tiempo, te vendré a ver desde Termina por que realmente no se cuando vaya a regresar

Así pasamos el resto de la tarde, conversando y recordando cosas vividas y que podríamos vivir hasta que nos tuvimos que despedir...

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, tu sabes que Hyrule es peligroso de noche y tengo que irme lo mas rápido posible a Termina

- Esta bien, ve con cuidado

- Ah! Por cierto quiero regresarte esto

(Saca la ocarina)

- No, no la quiero, llévatela tu, quiero que la cuides para que me recuerdes y para que cada ves que toques una melodía me oigas conversar contigo

- Gracias, siempre la traeré conmigo

- Y quiero darte otra cosa...

(Saca un medallón con los tres triángulos sagrados)

- Llévate este, el que representa el coraje

- No... no puedo aceptarlo

- Claro que si, toma llévatelo y cuando por fin puedas estar conmigo volverán a unirse y jamás se separan

Se lo entregué, lo puse en su puño, y lo cerré... después nos miramos fijamente y sin decir mas se fue. Al quedarse callado sentí algo raro y desconfié de su palabra pero seguí creyendo en el. Paso una semana, un mes, y espere con ansia su visita pero jamás llego, y así estuve esperando mas semanas, mas meses, mas años, hasta que llegue a los 18...

- Zelda, hija mía, hoy es el día en que cumples tus 18 años y en que debes ayudarme a seguir manteniendo a Hyrule vivo, sabes a que me refiero???

- Si padre, lo se

- No puedes seguir esperando a ese hylian sus vidas siguieron otro camino y no lo puedes cambiar

Di un fuerte suspiro y calle por un rato, hasta que dije:

- Esta bien padre, seguiré tu mandato (solo espero no cometer un error)

- Nos vemos al atardecer en el salón principal y recuerda que te quiero y solo deseo lo mejor para ti

- Gracias padre yo también te quiero

Pase toda la tarde vistiéndome e intentando descifrar mi futuro y baje al pequeño patio en el castillo, para relajarme por que me puse muy nerviosa, cuando de repente...

- Princesa, el rey desea verla

- Claro ahora voy

Llegue al salón principal, nunca había visto tantos lujos ni tantos príncipes; mi padre me hablo y me presento formalmente en la fiesta, baile un rato con varios príncipes que me invitaron y por un momento me olvide de todo lo pasado, y mi padre me hablo:

- Hija quiero que conozcas al príncipe Aston, es de un reino procedente de los bosques fronterizos con Hyrule

- Mucho gusto princesa Zelda, es un gran honor conocerla

- Gracias, igualmente príncipe 

No me había puesto sonrojada desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero ahora que me volvió a pasar me siento bien. Estuve bailando con el gran parte de la noche y nada mas paso por mi cabeza hasta que...

- Padre ya estoy cansada, voy a dormir

- De acuerdo hija

- Princesa... dulces sueños

- Gracias príncipe Aston

- Podría venir a visitarla mas seguido??

- Claro las puertas de mi castillo siempre están abiertas

- Gracias

Llegue a mi cuarto y me empecé a desvestir pensando en la fiesta pero, ya cuando me iba a acostar decidí dejar mi ventana abierta, apague el fuego de mis lámparas y comencé a conciliar el sueño pero, ya casi dormida, empecé a escuchar ruidos, no les puse mucha atención, y de repente comenzó a escucharse una hermosa melodía que solo alguien podía tocar así y mi sueño fue aun mas profundo y ya no supe mas.


	2. Capitulo II

CAPITULO II

Amaneció, desperté muy temprano, y al abrir mis ojos un olor a bellotas y a hojas verdes de los bosques llego a mi, tal ves lo de anoche no fue un sueño, fue realidad, pero no lo pude aclarar; baje a desayunar pero era muy temprano y aun no había nadie, salí al patio para reposar mi desayuno y escuché ruidos...

- Quien es?? Quien anda por aquí???

- Disculpe princesa pero no cree que es muy temprano para estar despierta???

- Es que ya no pude dormir Impa

- Por que siento que miles de pensamientos giran por su cabeza en esta momento??

- Soy tan obvia??

- No, es solo que la conozco muy bien

- No se si haga lo correcto, tengo miedo

- Nunca tenga miedo de sus decisiones, por que si no, siempre cometerá errores y no se preocupe por que su destino ya esta escrito y solo es cuestión de que se vaya realizando

- Gracias Impa

- Tengo una mejor idea para usted, vaya a su recamara, vístase con algo apropiado y espere a que llegue el príncipe Aston

- Va a venir??!!

- Por Nayru!! Como se ve que tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza

Corrí rápidamente a mi recamara y me vestí con un vestido azul muy bonito que Impa me acababa de regalar y baje a una pequeña sala del castillo para leer y en eso...

- Princesa, el príncipe Aston acaba de llegar

- Gracias ahora voy

- Buenos días princesa

- Buenos días, por que ha llegado tan temprano???

- Es que quiero llevarla a que conozca los bosques en los que yo gobierno, claro si no es mucha molestia para usted

- No, al contrario seria maravilloso pero mi padre...

- Por su padre no se preocupe ayer yo hable con el

- Bueno entonces permítame avisarle a mi guardiana ahora regreso

-  Claro princesa

- Impa ya me voy con el príncipe Aston... si me viene a buscar... alguien dile que no tardo, que me espere

- Esta bien princesa  

- Bueno... adiós Impa

- Ya esta lista princesa Zelda???

- Si, ya nos podemos ir

Hace mucho tiempo que no cabalgaba por Hyrule con alguien, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así con alguien. Desde ese día cada ves lo veía mas seguido y nos volvimos muy amigos, mas de lo que esperaba, apenas era un año mayor que yo  era muy apuesto pero había algo dentro de mi que no me convencía por completo, que sentía que aquel hylian que tanto extrañaba regresaría, pero paso tanto tiempo desde esa noche que decidí que había sido solo un sueño y seguir sin su recuerdo.

- Gracias Aston, ha sido un gran día y... vas a venir mañana???

- Claro que si, pero antes de irme quiero preguntarte algo

- Adelante, pregúntame

- Bueno... tal vez este tiempo que nos conocemos no es mucho, no tanto como yo quisiera, pero le soy fiel a lo que siento y por eso me atrevo a preguntarte que... si te quieres casar conmigo??? Te prometo que no te faltara nada y que mi amor siempre le sera fiel a ti

- Gracias Aston, realmente agradezco la confianza y admiro tu valor por haberme propuesto matrimonio

- Entonces princesa, cual es su repuesta???

- Creo que la respuesta que te de en este momento sería precipitada, pero creo que en ocasiones esas son las mejores respuestas y lo único que te puedo responder es que si

- Entonces que te parece si mañana mismo vengo a pedirle la mano a tu padre????

- Claro, es lo que mi padre mas espera y mañana mismo empezamos con los preparativos

- Esta bien, entonces... hasta mañana princesa Zelda

- Hasta mañana príncipe Aston

Entre al castillo y fui a ver inmediatamente a mi padre para decirle y el reacciono con mucho gusto y alegría. Me fui a mi cuarto y ahí estaba Impa...

- Se ve muy feliz, que ha pasado???

- Aston me propuso matrimonio!!

- Que bien, me alegro por usted, solo que ya duérmase por que mañana va a ser un día un poco pesado

- Bueno, hasta mañana

Me quede dormida muy rápido, la noche fue una de las mas cortas de mi vida. Al amanecer mi padre me despertó y me arregle para la llegada de Aston; se organizo una pequeña comida con sus padres y el mío y se arreglo formalmente nuestro compromiso y nuestra boda para el tiempo de una semana.

Se fueron tarde y yo me subí a dormir, realmente era algo precipitado una semana pero así es siempre y me tengo que acostumbrar.

Desde que había escuchado la melodía en la ocarina siempre estaba mi ventana abierta pero todo fue una fantasía, un sueño que jamás se repetirá; me acosté y ya me estaba durmiendo pero empecé a escuchar ruidos y...

- Zelda

Me levante de mi cama y hubo un encuentro de sentimientos, desde el miedo mas terrible hasta la emoción mas grande...

- Link

No supe que hacer, me quede inmóvil, hasta que el se acerco a mi y me abrazo con ternura, y le correspondí igual, con ganas de no volverlo a soltar...

- Creí que jamás regresarías, por que tardaste tanto???

- ... Para prepararme y ser digno de alguien como tu

- Tu siempre fuiste digno, y lo sabes, dime la verdad

- No existe la verdad, solo somos nosotros y no hay mas. Ven acompáñame, vamos a dar una vuelta por Hyrule

- ... Vamos

Salimos del palacio por mi ventana sin que nadie nos viera, llegamos al campo y con una bella melodía llamo a su yegua y cabalgamos en dirección al lago Hylia. Cuando por fin llegamos nos sentamos a la orilla del lago y platicamos como si jamás nos quisiéramos dejar de escuchar...

- Te extrañe mucho... que bueno que ya estas aquí

- Yo también te extrañe mucho

Nos quedamos callados sin mirarnos hasta que dijo:

- Vamonos

- Que!? A donde!?

- Lejos de aquí

- Link... tu sabes que...

- Si, lo se, no puedes dejar Hyrule

- Entonces por que me lo preguntas???

- Bueno ven a pasar unos días conmigo

- No lo se...

- Vamos, prometo regresarte pronto

- Pero...

- Por favor

- De acuerdo}

Regresamos al castillo y no empaqué nada, lo único que hice fue dejar una nota que decía:

He decidido irme con Link, les prometo no tardar y llegar a tiempo para la boda.

Los quiero mucho

atte.: Zelda

"No le digan a Aston"

Y así en la oscuridad de la noche me fui con Link a un lugar desconocido para mi...

- Link, a donde vamos???

- Vamos a Termina

- A Termina??? Por que???

- Quiero que conozcas el lugar en el que viví tanto tiempo

- Por cierto, ya dime la verdad, por que no regresabas???

- Por lo mismo que me paso hace mucho tiempo

- Que??? No recuerdo

- La mascara de Majora

- Que paso con ella??? No la habías destruido ya???

- Eso creí, pero su magia va a estar presente todos los años, por eso me quede

Realmente no sabía si creerle, no le dije nada, tal vez tenía razón por que jamás me había dicho mentiras pero... ahora era feliz por que estaba con el...


	3. Capitulo III

Hola!!!!! Por fin, aquí esta el último capítulo de mi fic. Tal vez para muchos este final sea decepcionante sino es que lo dejan de leer antes, pero queria mostrar otro lado de Link, no el de siempre en el que el salva a todo mundo y se preocupa por los demas. Espero que les guste y si no les gusta, pues ni modo por que ya esta aquí.

CAPITULO III

Por fin llegamos y me sorprendí mucho ya que Termina es enorme, creo que mas que Hyrule, y su pueblo era maravilloso...

- Hola Link!!!

- Buenos días joven Link!!!

- Hey Link, que tal!!!

- Todas las personas te conocen aquí???

- Claro, me sirvió vivir aquí tanto tiempo... Bien llegamos

- Aquí vives???

- Si, se que no es como los castillos que acostumbras, pero es muy cómodo y bonito

- No digas eso, me va a agradar estar aqu

Llegamos a una pequeña casa muy sencilla, con una sala, una pequeña cocina y dos cuartos, realmente muy cómoda.

- Link!!!!! Regresaste!!!!!!!

- Hola Aryll, te dije que no tardaría

- Por nuestra abuela!!!!!! Tu eres Zelda????!!!!

- Si... Hola, mucho gusto

- Eres mas bonita de lo que mi hermano me contaba, por cierto yo soy Aryll, su hermana

- ... Es un placer conocerte

- Siéntense a almorzar algo, como mi hermano me dijo que llegaba probablemente hoy prepare algo delicioso

- Yo... ahora regreso, tengo que salir, no me tardo... Zelda...

- Si??

- No... me tardo

- Esta bien

- Hey hermano, no iras a verla... verdad???

- Tengo que hablar con ella

- Espero que logres aclarar la situación

- Si, por fin mi vida se solucionara

- Solo recuerda que si pasa algo, el único que va a perder vas a ser tu

- Lo se... bueno ya me voy

- Ok, nos vemos

- Disculpa, si no es mucha intromisión, a donde se dirigía???

- Al rancho de Termina para dejar a Epona

- Gracias

- Oye, te gustaría dar un paseo por el pueblo en lo que llega

- Que va a tardar mucho???

- No mucho, pero como lo seguro es que traiga leche no creo que llegue muy rápido

- De acuerdo vamos

Así me di cuenta del por que Link disfrutaba tanto estar aquí, toda la gente es amable y siempre tiene una sonrisa. Lo recorrimos todo, no es tan grande como se ve pero es muy bonito y conocí a mucha gente...

- Hola Anju!!! Hola Kafei!!!

- Hola Aryll, quien es ella???

- Su nombre es Zelda, la trajo mi hermano de Hyrule

- Ah!!! Tu eres Zelda, mucho gusto, yo soy Kafei y ella es mi esposa Anju

- Mucho gusto

- Mira Zelda ya viene Link

- Hola!!!! Ya volví vamos a casa!!!!! Hola Anju y Kafei!!!!!!

- Hola Link!!!! Como va Romani???

- Bien... gracias!!!

- Bueno, nos vemos, y Zelda...

- Mande???

- Si se te ofrece algo solo dime esta bien???

- Si, Adiós!!

- Adiós!!!!!

Después de toda esa caminada por el pueblo del reloj y después de conocer tanta gente nos regresamos a la casa para almorzar...

- Que les parece si mañana las llevo al mar???

- Si, vamos

- Yo no lo conozco

- Pues te voy a llevar, no te puedes ir de Termina sin haberlo visitado

Terminamos de almorzar y dejamos la casa limpia y Link me llevo al Observatorio y a caminar un poco por los alrededores del pueblo, llegamos ya de noche y cenamos con Anju y Kafei por que nos invitaron, y regresamos a la casa. Me dormí en el cuarto de Aryll y ella con su hermano, dormí muy cómoda y me desperté muy temprano y tocaron la puerta...

- Quien es???

- Vengo a entregar la leche

(Se abre la puerta)

- Hola, quien eres???

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Romani

- Hola, yo soy Zelda

- Y... tu que haces aquí???

- Link me trajo

- Y que parentesco tienes con Link???

- Soy... su amiga

- Menos mal, y por que nunca me había hablado de ti??

- ...No lo se

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, le dices que Romani le manda un beso y que lo espero pronto en el rancho

- ...Esta bien

- Adiós

- Adiós

- Quien era???

- La leche

- Quien la trajo???

- Romani

- La trajo Romani!!!???

- Si, por que te sorprendes tanto??

- No... por nada

- Y me dijo que te mandaba un beso y que quería que fueras al rancho

- No le hagas caso

- Hola, buenos días!!

- Buenos días Aryll

- Listos para ir al mar!!!!????

- Vamos Aryll, siéntate a desayunar

- Quien preparo el desayuno???

- Zelda

- Me sorprendes tu no eres como cualquier princesa

- Claro que no, yo soy única

En cuanto dejamos la casa limpia, salimos y nos fuimos directo a la playa, y de verdad nunca había visto algo así...

- Vengan, vamos a nadar

No había visto así a Link desde hace mucho tiempo, tan seguro, tan feliz, pero...

- Link, te puedo preguntar algo???

- Claro, dime

- Quien...

- Hermano, voy con los zoras, aquí espérenme!!!

- Esta bien!!! Perdón, dime

- Ya dime la verdad, que hiciste aquí??? Por que no quieres regresar a Hyrule???

- Ya te dije por que

- No es cierto, todo lo que me dijiste no es cierto. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, me estas mintiendo

- Es que...

- Que Link!!!??? Ya dímelo, jamás hemos tenido secretos

- Es que aquí me siento bien

- Explícate

- Aquí me siento bien, aquí me siento feliz, todo este tiempo me sirvió para darme cuenta de que aquí pertenezco...

- Estas cambiando el lugar de donde eres, tus amigos y las personas que te quieren por todo esto????

- Si, ya no podía estar en Hyrule, ya no podía seguir viviendo en el bosque, necesitaba alguien como yo

- Pues en Hyrule hay muchas personas como tu

- Si pero necesitaba mas, necesitaba identificarme con ellos y aquí lo logre, todo lo que esta aquí me complementa...

- Hasta Romani

- Eso es lo que me falta, por eso volví por ti

( La mira a los ojos)

- Quédate conmigo

Dentro de mi había algo que me decía que me quedara, que con el sería feliz, pero...

- No crees que te estas viendo muy egoísta con esto??? Solo piensas en tu felicidad, pero, acaso estas pensando en la mía???

- Por favor, quédate conmigo te prometo que nada te faltara vivirás como lo que eres

- Es que no entiendes??? A mi me complementa Hyrule, mi destino esta ah

- Por favor Zelda

- No, no puedo, no me insistas tu puedes encontrar a alguien mas

- No, eres solo tu

Lo vi a los ojos y no pude sostenerle la mirada, todo lo que decía era en serio y me decepcionó. Lo único que pude hacer fue correr sin antes decirle...

- No puedo

Nunca había corrido y llorado tanto en mi vida, regrese al pueblo y fui a la posada...

- Hola Anju, esta Kafei??

- Si claro pero... para que lo quieres???

- Necesito que me haga un favor, no es nada malo

- Que pasa Anju??? Que tienes Zelda???

- Necesito que me hagas un favor

- Cual?? Dime

- Conoces el camino del bosque que lleva hacia Hyrule????

- Si, claro

- Llévame ah

- Si pero por...

- No me hagas preguntas por favor

- Anju, no tardo

- Ve con cuidado Kafei

Y así salí de Termina en busca de Hyrule y de mi verdadero destino, todo esto me duele, pero es lo mejor...

- Gracias Kafei, te cuidas y cuidas a Anju

- Gracias Zelda, igualmente y por último, si su destino es estar juntos, el te buscara

Caminando llegue por fin a Hyrule pero no quise ir al castillo, me fui al lago Hylia y me senté a esperar el amanecer como aquel día con Link...

- Hermano... creo que debes ir por ella

- Pero yo quiero estar aqu

- Pero te estas viendo muy egoísta, ella te ama Link y aparte... crees que este sea de verdad tu destino??? Solo piénsalo y lo que elijas yo lo entenderé, pero primero tienes que entenderlo tu...

- Bien, ya amaneció creo que me tengo que ir al castillo

Camine en dirección al castillo sin querer pensar en nada mas; solo en que me casaría con Aston y sería feliz...

- Princesa!! Que bueno que ya regreso

- Hola Impa, te extrañe mucho

- Pero solo fue una semana

- Pero para mi fue una eternidad, y mi padre???

- Esta en la sala principal

- Gracias, PAPÄ!!!

- Hija, que bueno que ya volviste, mira quien esta aqu

- Aston!!!

- Zelda!!!! Que bueno que volviste!!!

- Bien príncipes los dejo solos, tienen cosas de que platicar

- Gracias padre

- Por que te fuiste?? Como estas??? No te paso nada??? Si lo prefieres, posponemos la boda

- No Aston, no te preocupes, estoy bien

- Bueno, se hace un poco tarde, me tengo que ir para terminar los preparativos en el bosque, mañana es el gran día

- Si Aston, es el gran día

Y así creyendo que haría lo correcto, se termino de arreglar todo para la boda hasta que dio la noche y me fui a dormir, pero no podía... tenía miedo, mucho miedo de mi decisión...

- Ya duérmase princesa, hoy ha sido un día bastante agitado

- Si, lo se pero no puedo dormir

- Pues inténtelo, por que no creo que quiera verse desvelada mañana

- Esta bien, hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana

Creo que Impa entendió que no quería preguntas. Me quede dormida pensando en todo y nunca una noche se me había hecho tan corta...

- Hija, ya es hora de que despiertes

- Buenos días padre

- Vamos ya levántate y desayuna que hoy es un gran día

- Eso espero

- Hay Zelda, no te preocupes lo que hagas siempre sera lo mejor y ya me voy por que todavía tengo muchas cosas que arreglar

- Bueno, hasta después

- Hasta en la tarde y Zelda... solo quiero decirte una última cosa "Los que nacieron para estar juntos, tarde o temprano volverán a encontrarse"

Desde que me dijo eso mi padre me quede pensando y pase toda la mañana y parte de la tarde igual hasta que llego el momento y me puse mi vestido, muy sencillo, mi tiara, me termine de arreglar y baje al patio del castillo a esperar el momento en que fueran por mi...

- Princesa, ya es hora

- Gracias ahora voy

- Quiere que la llevemos sola al templo o quiere ir con el rey???

- Dile a mi padre que no se ofenda pero que me espere en el templo

- Esta bien, con permiso

Así espere a que todos se fueran y me llevaron al templo. Subía las escaleras muy lentamente, todo estaba escoltado por guardias y todos los invitados ya estaban adentro del templo y en eso escuche unos pasos que estaban detrás de mi...

- Un día tu me dijiste que cuando te devolviera el medallón era por que jamás nos volveríamos a separar y el día de hoy te lo regreso

Link tomó mis manos y colocó el triángulo del coraje, me abrazo y me beso para jamás volverme a dejar...

- Yo creí que te quedarías en Termina

- Si pero te amo Zelda y aunque me quedara en Termina con todo lo que me hace feliz no podría llevar una vida sin ti

- Pero...

- No hay pero que valga hija

- Padre

- Disculpe mi rey, pero no voy a permitir que Zelda se case con alguien mas por que yo la amo

- Si caballero, tienes razón, aunque no entiendo por que tardaste tanto en darte cuenta. Y tu hija vete con el y regresa ya que las cosas se hayan calmado un poco yo daré explicaciones a los demás

- Pero Aston...

- Por mi no se preocupe princesa, yo sabía que esto pasaría en cualquier momento si no hubiera sido hoy, hubiera sido cualquier otro día y que bueno que fue antes de que se casara conmigo por que habría sido mas difícil para los dos.

- Aston...

- No se preocupe, la entiendo y la quiero y por eso mismo no voy a permitir que sea infeliz así que, conmigo ya no tiene compromiso. Pero quiero dejar algo en claro joven Link…si se atreve a faltarle el respeto a Zelda, ya tendrá un enemigo mas, por que no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados

- No tiene de que preocuparse príncipe

- Perdóname Aston... gracias y padre gracias a ti también... nos veremos pronto

- Príncipe Aston, mi rey, les prometo regresarla sana y salva y darle el amor y fidelidad que merece, se los agradezco...

Y así cabalgando hacía una dirección desconocida, vimos desaparecer el castillo y toda la multitud de criaturas reunidas, pero lo que importaba es que por fin ya estábamos juntos y que jamás nos volveríamos a separar...


End file.
